Digital imaging sensors are employed in many devices and systems to capture images, such as in digital cameras. Imaging sensors employ large semiconductor arrays of detection pixels that can comprise charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, among others. The imaging sensors can be configured to capture a range of the electromagnetic spectrum that spans both visible light and infrared light ranges. Further types of imaging sensors are employed in time of flight (TOF or ToF) cameras that measure a depth of a scene using emission of light precisely timed to measurement or detection by an imaging sensor. Many ToF systems use differential pixel structures within an integrated array of differential pixels that can detect incident light during associated detection phases. These ToF cameras can be employed in applications where identifying relative depths among objects in a scene is useful, such as interactive gaming devices, virtual reality devices, augmented reality devices, industrial controls, medical scanners, or other devices.